Doctor Who Animeted
Is a 3D animeted series by Manga Gothic Media animated in the anime styling of Jin-Roh Creators, Mamooru Oshii and Hiroyuki Okiura and written in the style of the new TV show produced by Russel T. Davis. It is slated for 13 45 minuite episodes and promises a brief appearance by the Eighth Doctor, two episodes featuring the Cybermen, and other villians and monsters both old and new, including a back drop plot that reaches an ultimate conclusion. Also in the works are a Christmas special and a Children in Need special Plot Synopsis to be added Continuity thumb|300px|rightThe story is set not soon after The Last Great Time War, though the shows creator is at pains not to set anything firmly in stone, featuring a regeneration from Paul McGann's Eighth Doctor. The Episode "Mondas" ties in the consequences of the Doctor's actions in the Big Finish production, "Spare Parts". The creator also plans to tie in with the Russel T. Davis plot without interrupting the show's continuity with out adding anything new to the canon. The plot has been written deliberately prewritten with a beginning and end in mind and waited for the Season Four finally before putting final touches to the overall story. Appearances by the Cybermen is confirmed. A mysterious White Dalek has also been leaked, though the significance of this has yet to be explained. Reference also to the hand of oblivion has also been made. Frobisher is set to make an appearnce, in his much love penguin form Episdes One and Two are set directly after the Great Time war. They are also a sequal to the Big Finish production "Spare Parts" and a prequal to the "Tenth Planet". Krall also makes an appearence before he becomes a cyberman Episode 13 "The Long Goodbye" is set shortly before "Rose" Episodes The series will consist of 12 45 minuite episodes, a feature length conclusion and a feature length Christmas special as well as a Children in Need short Episode one: "Mondas" Directly after the Time War the Newly regenerated Doctor is recovering in a Mondasian hospital ward and has earned the attention of the Cybermen, who live side by side in seeming harmony with a socirty of healthy Mondasian humans Episdoe Two: "Equality" The Cybermen have begun the assimilation of the Mondasian human population, and only the Doctor can stop them. Without his Tardis, however, he has yet to come to terms with his new incarnation and his limitations Episode Three: "Undying Love" On taking his new companion, Kara, on a tour of the Human race in Earth's history, the Doctor investigates the possibilty of a vampire in Paris of the 1890's Episode Three: TBA Episode Four: "Brave New World" The Doctor and Kara come across a planet with a thriving civilzation, but it has no history Episode Five: "Foundation of the Daleks" The Doctor arrives in modern day Sheffield University and meets the kindly Proffesor David Ross, but a small group of hibernating Daleks begin to show an interest in the unassuming Proffesor. Episode Six: TBA Episode Seven: TBA Episode Eight: "The Children of Hamylin" The Doctor and Kara find an ancient Tardis in the Mountains of Hamylin, and the spirits within are angry Episode Nine: "Krall" After the failed invasion of 1987, an insane Cyberman Krall plots his revenge on the Doctor and the Human race Episode Ten: TBA Episode Eleven: "The Second Great Chase" The Doctor is pursued across time once again by the Daleks, in a replay of an old classic adventure Episode Twelve: "Dalek Prime" The Doctor finally comes face to face with the one thing the Daleks fear more than him and an old enemy of the Time Lords and creation itself Episode Thirteen: "The Long Goodbye" The Animeted Ninth Doctor faces his greatest challenge as he fights to save the Universe from it's greatest threat yet, but the price may be too high Christmas Special "The Star" The Doctor and Kara embark on a daring resue mission to rescue a Penguin from the zoo, and find themselves at odds with an intergalactic threat andmust save the world in time for Christmas Dinner Children in Need: TBA Production Doctor Who Animeted is being created on Blender 3D, an open source animation programme. Episode One Modas is schedule for release June 2010 The Animeted Ninth Doctor has gone under a big face lift and has been finalized for the initial release. A Paul McGann model has also been created for the series Cast The Doctor- Joshua Clark' Kera Smith - Stella Riley Frobisher -Vasilios Alagiannis Crew ''to be added Links to be added See also Animeted Ninth Doctor Kera Smith Manga Gothic Media Category:Film Productions Category:Film Productions